


The Final Act.

by Ryuto12



Series: Fear Finds Families. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Older Team RWBY, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Despite saving the world, learning Magic, unlocking his Semblance, learning the complete inner workings of: Politics, Aura, military strategy, philosophy, Grimm, human emotions and combat overall, Oscar wasn't a Huntsman.Yes, despite having power comparable to the strongest of professional Huntsmen, and saving the world, Oscar wasn't yet a Huntsman.So, having saved the world little more than a year before, Oscar sets out to become a Huntsman, at the same place his friends did: Beacon Academy.Now the Leader of a Team, with one of his teammates being that stuck up Schnee heir boy he once saw at a party, he embarks on a journey.No longer to save the world, like the first time. This time, just to have a little fun. Because if he pleased, he could just take a quick 6 hour exam, get his license, and be done with it.But what's the point when you've already been saving the world for 3 years straight?!So Oscar has a little fun instead.You don't need to read Fear Finds Families, to understand this. You can, but you don't have too.
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Everyone, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee
Series: Fear Finds Families. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014996
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Enter: Oscar Pine!

**Author's Note:**

> Bold words = Ozpin in Oscar's head. 
> 
> Italic = Oscar to Ozpin. 
> 
> Bold & Italic = Ozpin taking over Oscar's body and talking.

> **You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.**

Saving the world. Not an easy profession. Especially when your friends harassed you about it in the chat. 

_Burner: 'You'll do great Oscar! You already saved the world once after all!'_  
Lightning Bolt: 'YOU CAN DO IT CUTE BOI OZ!'  
 _Red Like Roses: 'You got this Os. I can tell, good luck.'  
Banana Hair: 'You can do it Farm Boi. If I can, so can you.'  
Calm, Ren: 'I believe in you.'  
Shadows: 'Good luck Oscar. But I don't think you'll need it.'  
Ice Queen: 'Good luck, which you honestly don't need. By the way, if you see Whitley, tell him I said hi.' _

Oscar couldn't help but smile at the peoples, who he'd began to call elder brothers and sisters, messages. They'd taught him a lot. They'd been his family over the past 3 years. All of them had some small bouts of depression and other things along the way, but they helped each other past it all. The battle at Haven, Fall of Atlas, the Fall of Vacuo and the defense of Beacon. All of which he was there for. Threw Maidens, Relics and hilarious eye powers, they stuck together. Threw death, hurt and pain, they struck it out as a family. And over time, they added more to that family, SSSN, CFVY, the Happy Huntresses, Ace-Ops, and far more. 

When the world gave them a fiery hell, they found water. 

The fiery hell being the people who sought to destroy Remnant, and the water being each other. 

_Farm Boi + Oz: '_ _Thanks guys, and I think I might need the luck. And believe in yourself more Jaune, you literally wielded, the, may I remind, SWORD OF DESTRUCTION. And I'll tell Whit Weiss.'_ He finally replied, before tucking his Scroll into his pocket.

Then, he began peering out the window of the airship. 

Unlike every other student on that ship, he didn't have to take the entrance exam like they had. Goodwitch, no matter how much Oscar contested, refused to not make him. He got recommended. 

_" Young man, you've saved the world. Arguably at least 3-4 times. As the Headmistress, I'm recommending you be let in on a note. "_ She'd even ended up writing a 4 page long letter of recommendation. And even Theodore, the former Headmaster of Shade, wrote a note of recommendation. 

Then again, that old dude retired. Then again, again, Oscar would die if Theo ever knew he got called old. 

It was then, Oscar saw what he'd been waiting to see. 

The statue in front of Beacon. 

It was woman, with a shield held up the her chest, spear held back at her side, head held high. Her headpiece proudly adorned with actual golden trimmings upon the stone. The disc attached to her sash shining her Emblem, with her spear to showing the shield that laid across the shield. 

Pyrrha Niko's.

Now, Oscar had, of course, never met her. But from what the others had said, and the few of Oz's memories he had, Oscar wished he could've. She'd been the one to fight Cinder, who for a good note, had taken the final blows from Ruby and Jaune. From what he knew, Pyrrha was extremely kind hearted, selfless and an overall caring person who put others first. And she believed in destiny, and if it was her destiny to save the world by giving Cinder the best weakness to Ruby: then so be it. 

Then he heard it. 

" Hah! Hey, Whitley, you said your sister went here. What's the statue for? Eh? " 

Oscar's head piped up at the boys name. Exactly the Schnee he was looking for! Well, until what he heard next. 

" Eh? I don't know. Seems pointless to me. It says... ' _For those who fell as true guardians.'_ Meh. Sounds pretty pointless to me. I personally think it should say: ' _don't end up like her.'_ " Whitley scoffed, peering at the writing. 

One of the girls around Whitley burst laughing. " Haha! I never you were one for humor Whitley! " 

" It's just a fact Tulip, not humor. " Whitley shrugged. 

Oscar grit his teeth. " Hey! " 

" Huh? " Whitley and his friends looked to the running over Oscar. " Can we help you? " 

**Oscar--**

_Don't try talking me out of this one Oz._

" Yeah. " Oscar began, narrowing his eyes. " That statue has meaning, you know. " 

Whitley quirked his brow. " And do tell, what would be the meaning behind a dead woman? " 

" _She_ and _many others_ died for Beacon the night it fell 4 years ago! She died to save everyone else who may have died if not for her! The statue is meant to embody what a true Huntsmen should do to protect others! " 

Whitley blinked a few times before regaining his composure. 

" Have you any idea who your talking to, whatever your name is? " 

" It's Oscar, Oscar Pine. And I do know who you are. Whitley Schnee. " 

" Heir to the largest Dust Company on the face of Remnant, thank you for forgetting, Mr.Pine. " Whitley scoffed. 

Oscar rolled his eyes, turning and walking off. 

Before he turned around. 

" By the way, Weiss told me to tell you hello. " 

" You know my sister..? " 

Oscar then continued walking. " Yep. " 

" Here, I see little more than unused potential, and wasted space. Nothing but children seeking knowledge they think will make them strong. As far as I'm aware, training, fighting and working hard makes a warrior. I see petulant kids playing Huntsmen and Huntresses. " 

The Headmistresses words caused a slight uproar within her students, before she continued on. 

" Here at Beacon Academy we wish to change children into men and women capable of calling themselves Huntsmen and Huntresses. But if your not prepared to bleed, sweat and cry to do that, then the doors right behind you, and all yours legs work."

Goodwitch then turned and walked away. 

Her words caused a slight uproar amongst the students. 

_So, Oz, what do you think initiation's gonna be like?_

**Knowing Glynda, well... Truly anything is possible. For all I know, you could be tossed into a burning forest. Or a mass of water to deep to swim in.**

_Haha... Funny..._

**...**

_But seriously, are you joking?_

**...**

_Oz?_

**...**

_Oz... Answer_ me...

**...**

_Ozpin!_

**I gave my thoughts.**

_Your not joking, are you..?_

**You'll find out.**

_Not funny Oz._

**I don't spend my time trying to humor you Oscar.**

" Oh Brothers please give me patience with the voice in my head... " 

**You'll want it.**

Lockers? One thing Oscar wasn't yet used to. 

Letting go of the Long Memory? Something else he wasn't used to. 

He'd usually slept with it, or at arms length. Of course, that was majorly in part to traveling across entire continents on foot. 

But after everyone had split up, that wasn't really much they did anymore. 

Yang was teaching at Signal, Ren and Nora were traveling, Blake was in Menagerie as she'd recently started leading the White Fang, Jaune was in Argus, and Ruby and Penny were in Mantle.

Qrow, Maria and Pietro you ask? 

Well they...

" Oof! " 

" Watch were your going-! It's you! " 

Oscar gripped at his head. " Sorry... " He mumbled, peeking up at his bump in to. 

Whitley Schnee. 

Oscar nervously smiled, getting to his feet. " You know, I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. " He sighed. " My names Oscar, Oscar Pine. " He said, holding his hand out. 

Whitley eyed his hand like it was a hazard to his health. " Yes, well... You already know full well who I am. And if you'd like to start making up your mistakes to me, then please... " He paused to build the tension. 

...

Then turned. 

" Then please never speak to me again. " 

The heir boy then walked away, leaving Oscar's mouth agape. 

**Hm... If he's anything like Weiss, he should warm up.**

_Ice Prince, eh? Or Ice King? King Cold? Prince Cold? Hm... Oh no, I got one. How about, Just-Chill-Out-Os-Just-Wants-To-Be-Friends-So-Chill._

**...Oscar.**

_Ye?_

**...Just find your Locker...**

_Yes sir._

" So how are we getting down? " 

" Your not. " Goodwitch shrugged, as Oscar was launched into the air. 

**Ah, I remember this fondly...**

" Just shut up and let me focus. " Oscar complained to the voice, in his head, clasping his hands together as...

A green barrier formed around him to protect him from the fall. 

**Guess this is gonna be your lie of a Semblance.**

_Can't exactly go telling everyone that: 'Oh by the way, I have like, 964 voices in my head, and the latest one should've taken over my body by now, but my handy Semblance lets me keep my body.' How fun that would be Oz._

**...Fair point.**


	2. Team PWCH (Peach.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar forms up Team PWCH.

" Okay... So... Who do I know in this school... Only Whitley... God dang it I really should've went to Pharos or Signal... " 

**Oscar, you'd have been moved ahead anyway.**

_Not the point._

Oscar rolled his eyes at the voice in his head as he crashed to the ground, using the barrier to protect himself, as it shattered at the impact. He briefly had a memory of when he fell from Atlas into Mantle, but shrugged off the thought. 

**You know, there's always the old fashioned way of finding a partner.**

_Hm?_

**Three years and you still don't remember all of our abilities.**

_...Aura Sensing..?_

**Correct.**

Oscar closed his eyes, focusing on the world around him. 

Trees... Bushes... Flowers... Bugs... Birds... Rabbits... Chipmunks... Thorns--

Grimm. 

Just as quick as the Ursa bolted out from behind a bush, Oscar managed to roll just outside the range of it's claws. 

**That absolutely isn't what your looking for-**

_Thank you captain obvious._

As soon as Oscar got back to his feet the Ursa was to slow to block the stick that got slammed through it's underbelly, as it evaporated into smoke. 

" Well... That was... Extremely unprofessional looking. " 

Oscar groaned as he turned around, putting the Long Memory on his back. 

" What do you think Mr.Pine? " Came Whitley Schnee's voice. 

" I think we've unfortunately made eye contact. " 

Whitley squinted. " As it would appear we have. " He held his hand up. " Now, let me set a ground rule here. You listen to me, and we'll be good. Okay? " 

Oscar frowned. " How about, we work _together?_ " 

" I highly doubt you have the tactical cunning to fight on your own. " Whitley scoffed, quirking his brow. 

" _**No, maybe not, but I have this thing called experience.**_ " 

Whitley narrowed his eyes at something behind Oscar, " then prove it to me. " 

Oscar huffed turning around in time to jump above a Ursa's claws, before slashing at the beast, sending it back a little. 

**I'd like to see what the boy can do, hold off.**

_But-_

**That's for sitting Oscar.**

_Thought you said you_ didn't _try humoring me?_

**Very funny Oscar. Very funny.**

_Happy you see in me what Jaune sees in me._

**Is that... A... Good thing..?**

_Probably not._

As soon as those words left his... Mouth? Brain? Thought process? Didn't matter. 

As soon as it happened, Whitley rushed at the Ursa, with a... Katana? 

_I guess all Schnee's use different sword types. Winter has her sabers... Weiss had her rapier... Willow had her sword and Nicholas had that broadsword..._

While Oscar was thinking about all of this, Whitley managed to cut off an arm of the Ursa, before flipping over it's head and unskillfully landing on it's shoulders, and how he didn't get thrown off you ask? He managed to lodge the sword into the back of it's neck, but not deep enough to kill it. 

Whitley mumbled a curse, which Oscar assumed somehow sounded professional, and let go of the katana, vaulting the Grimm's head and then landing on it's back. 

And then something outside Oscar's vision happened, and the Grimm faded into nothing. 

The proud heir boy then landed on his feet, dusting off his clothes, which looked not even slightly fit for combat. 

" What was it you said again? _Together?_ " Whitley mocked. 

Oscar smirked. 

**No-! Don't do it-! Oscar-! No-! Please-! Don't say it-! Oscar-! No-!**

" Yeah, your right. The sound of us together isn't cool anyway. What'd it be, eh? Snowpine? Pffffff, sounds boring. Yeah, your right, we really shouldn't be together. " 

" Wha-? Hey! I'll have you know I'm straight! " 

" As what? A circle? Because I don't think the suns hot enough to give you burns today. " 

" W-Whatever! Let's just go! North's that way! " 

_Too easy._

" Think this is it? " Whitley asked, eyeing the cavern. 

Oscar shrugged, " who knows. " He said before continuing. " Wanna see? " 

" Well of course. " Whitley scoffed, entering into the cave. 

Oscar rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm, but went in after him. " Little dark, don't yo' think? " 

Whitley, for about the 98th time, because Oscar was counting, scoffed. " Well of course it is, but it's not my problem if you can't see. " 

After 2 minutes of walking, Oscar learned that Whitley might have been claustrophobic. 

Based on the symptoms, and the fact he'd briefly learned that even Coco was claustrophobic, Oscar was no doctor, but he was diagnosing the Schnee with claustrophobia. 

For one, Whitley looked nowhere but his feet. Second, he was shaking. Three, everything else to be included in the package. 

So Oscar began operation: Help This Fool Or, HTF. He didn't know what it even stood for though. 

Option one: Knock Him Out, wasn't a choice. 

Option two: Give inspiring words. Never in a million years. 

Option Three...

" Pain  
Is your reward for being near me.  
  
Fate.  
Won't be your friend when I'm around.

Blame.

Me for the tragedies that follow. Grave. The situations that surround- " His little mantra was cut short. 

" What in the four kingdoms are you singing? " Whitley snapped. 

And Oscar smirked back. 

" I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute. Couldn't bear another day without you in i-- " 

" Seriously. " Whitley deadpanned. 

" Yeah- Uh... Whitley... " Oscar cut himself short, reaching for the Long Memory. 

" Wha-- " 

" Deathstalker. " The both said in unison. 

**Oh yes, I forgot to mention this is a cave infested with Deathstalker's.**

" Now wouldn't that have been helpful... " Oscar murmured, slowly beginning to walk back, Whitley in toe. 

" You know, I think running is the best course of action. " Whitley proposed, nearing back. 

" Finally we agree on something. " 

" So these are the relics... " Whitley mumbled to himself, smirking. 

To Oscar, it still felt weird to hear someone say "relic," and not be referring to weapons that one of could destroy entire armies in a swing, learn anything in a few minutes, give an endless supply of energy, or let you see into the future. 

" Emblems... " Oscar snickered. " Well, didn't expect that. "

He knew all the Emblems to. 

Pyrrha's, Brawnz Ni's, Roy Stallion's, May Zedog's, Clover's, Maria's, Pietro's, Summer's, Hazel's and Qrow's. 

" Which one should we choose? " Whitley asked, which shocked Oscar that he'd even ask his opinion. 

" I think the white rose, because it's cannon here. " 

" Eh-? " 

" Don't ask. " 

" Okay... " Whitley mumbled, walking to the podium and grabbing the Emblem. 

Oscar grinned. " Welp, then let's go. " 

" Oscar Pine, Whitley Schnee, Carmela Beige, and Hinote Rogue. " Goodwitch announced, as the said teenagers found the stand. " The four of you chose the Summer Rose. I hear pronounce you, Team PWCH, lead by Oscar Pine. " 

The girl of there Team, Carmela, grinned. " We did it Hio! " She punched the other boy of there Team, Hinote, on the arm. 

" Yes. " The boy responded, nodding. 

**Ah. There like Ren and Nora. How nice.**

_Yeah, it'll be just the good days._

**Though that Schnee boy might cause you some trouble if you don't stop trying to flirt with him. It's funny, but awkward.**

_But Oz, he's easy like that._

**Oscar.**

_Fine._

**Goo-**

_For now._

Oscar could hear Ozpin sigh in his head. 

After all that, they'd all been lead back to there dorms. 

And, Oscar had everyone admit some stuff. 

What he'd learned was...

Nothing he didn't know about Whitley. He was the Heir to the Schnee Dust Company. That was it. But he'd known that since the very first day he'd met Weiss, so that was okay. 

He learned that Hinote and Carmela were both from upper Mistral.

And he'd admitted to being born in Mistral, but had traveled all across Remnant. When asked why, he simply replied with: "My dad lead me on a crazy adventure with some of his friends kids." Which was close enough to the truth. 

Now, he lie in bed, typing on his Scroll. 

_Lightning Bolt: YOU DID IT! LIKE I SAID!  
Shadows: Nice.   
Red Like Roses: We knew you could do it Os!   
Burner: I'm proud! Your gonna be the new hot shot Team!   
Banana Hair: Wow wow wow for team Oscar!   
Calm, Ren: We are all proud.   
Ice Queen: Nice work Oscar. Do you know how Whitley did? _

Oscar smirked, looking to his left. 

_Snap._

_Ice Queen: Why in the world do you have a picture of my sleeping brother?  
Ice Queen: Oh no   
_ _Farm Boi + Oz: Oh yes Weiss. Oh yes.  
_ _Banana Hair: Yes for Team Os-Whit!  
Ice Queen: Please for the love of Salem don't tell me Jaune's right.  
Farm Boi + Oz: Well he isn't exactly wrong. Team PWCH be rolling it in tonight.   
Red Like Roses: Now we have +1 Leaders to the group.   
Farm Boi + Oz: Yep.   
Calm, Ren: So it's peach?   
Farm Boi + Oz: Yeppers.   
Lightning Bolt: So who are your other mates?????????????????????????  
Farm Boi + Oz: A girl named Carmela and a boy named Hinote. There like discount Ren & Nora.   
Calm, Ren: ...  
Lightning Bolt: I mean... He's probably right... THATS EPIC CUTE BOI OZ.   
Farm Boi + Oz: Thank's Nora. Anyway, I better get some sleep guys. How's everything going before I take a CAT NAP? Sorry Blake, couldnt help it  
Shadows: I'm used to these at this point. Anyway I finally got all of Adam and Sienna's follower cults to listen to me.   
Lightning Bolt: Me and Ren stopped Argus.   
Banana Hair: Yep they did, and it's all goin smooth here.  
Red Like Roses: Me and Penny are still going strong with the Ace-Ops and Happy Huntresses!   
Burner: I'm dealing with slack off teenagers, what more do you want of me?  
Ice Queen: Oh you know, just roaming the Argus limited on this fine night.   
Farm Boi + Oz: Nice! I'm happy for you guys! And to be completely honest here, Blake, Yang, you to need luck. Welp anyway, I'm gonna take that cat nap. _

Oscar smiled. 

That was good for Blake. She'd really been struggling to deal with some of the Faunus who still believed in Adam and Sienna's way of getting equality. And it was interesting to know that four of his friends would be in Argus. And poor Yang was teaching. Just... Oof. 

**There great, aren't they?**

_I used to think I wanted to be something better than a farmhand. I didn't think it'd be saving the world. But honestly, I'm glad I did._

**So others didn't have to.**

_And I hope they never will._

~~Ḅ̷͉͇̙̞̍̎̽̑͑̚ư̴̫̭̳̯͕̅̉͊̈̈͂͋̀͌̎̑̄̕͘t̶̡͇̙̙͖͗͂̒̅̔̏̔̀̐̑̂̍̏͂̌́ ̵̡̨̥̗̳͎̜̠̠̘̩̹̗̳͚̫̘̲̼͖͈̐̈̇̓͊̿́̐̊̃̂͘̚̚͠I̵͉͓̯̬̯̲̳̰̩̜͎͎̊m̴̧̡̩̳͓̦̱̳͚̖͚̺̠̥̿̏̄̒͛̈̈́̓̿̕͝ ̴̤̾̈́̇̔͜I̷̧̢̨̭̘̺͓̲͙͇͉̘͇̮̫͑͋͋̎͐͗͘͝͠ͅm̷̰͖͎̪̣͔̱̝͍̈́͒̇̊͐́͂̓̑͗̕m̶̖̃̾͆̓͂̈́̈́̓̾̉͒̈̓̚̚ö̷̡̢̩̻͙͔̹̟̱̝̤̹̻̣͎̙̬͈̣̳́͌̿́͛̃̈́̿̄̐̀̆̋̕̚͝r̵̡̡̢̛̟͕̦̗̬̙̖͓̮͙̫̙̖̮̜̹͔̣̽̑́͐͋͂̀̽͂̊͂͆̅̏t̴̠̊́̑̉̃̍̋͝ą̸̡̛̗̥̜͕̝̘̼̯̮̱̻̄͐̆͑̈́͒̐̃͒̉l̷̡̧̼̟̙̗̏̏̍͝ ̵̢̨͔̠̞͈̠̱͍̜̼̫͇̱̼͒͊͌͌̀͊̕͠͝O̷͕̽̆̽̐̋̏̾͛̇͑͆͑̾̿̕z̸̧͎͕̘͓̱̼̋̽̋̽͒͆̉̌̎̋͒̍͋̈̚͠m̶̜̙̠̬̦͒̇̀̆̔͆̾̈́̽͊͋̅͛̂͗͠͝͝ȃ̸̢̞̟̜̺̒̐͋̊̒͆̿͒̑̐͗̔͠ ̸̨̝͉̱͘N̵̳͇̝͍͐̏̂̇̈́̊̈̊̒́͂̍͌͊̇̓̐͘͝͝ė̷͙͉̹̣̖̱̰̪̬͇̚v̵̧̛͔̬̤̦̖̭͙̘̭̗̠̬̙̻͔̞̤̞̂͆̀͒ͅë̵̘̜̪̞̥̑̇͒̌͑͑̈́̓̓ŗ̵̨̧̛̬̱̰̱̦͕͖̣͈̘̦̙̘̹͓̾͒͗͊̐̐̍̅̑̋͊̌̌̆͒̓͛͜͠ ̷̨̧̡̛̼̺̥̲͇̝̘̗̩̤̳͎̦̟͔̠͊͗͋̿̿̿̑̾̏̈́̾̃̂̎̆̽̕ͅĢ̵̡̢͎̞͈̼͔̦̞̦̳͖͇͉̫̳͖̽̎̃̄͜ͅͅȯ̴̰̘͖̭̳͍͈̞̹̦̦̲͇͍͔͈̟͈̥̻̓͌̈̓̈́̊̀͘̚͜ǹ̴̡̗͔̹͉͓̯̘̥͔͔̭̠̙͐̓̑̃̅̓̆̎͑̑̑͝͝ę̸͙̟̱̼̝̟̬̺̼̫͓̙͉̠̓̂̀̉̊̅̄́͂̋͗͐͘̚.̸̥̣̙̭͚̗̹̥̻̖͉̖̺̳̭̝̔͒̈́̑̍́̓̏̚͠ ̸̞̻̽̌̎̋̌̔̿͌̿͛͌̽͑͘̕̚͝͠~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, that little line about Ruby and Weiss was there intentionally. And the line from the last chapter about Penny and Ruby to. So ship what you'd like. Personally I'm a Nuts & Dolts kinda person, but I like WhiteRose to. 
> 
> And by the way, Rouge means Red in French. And Hinote is a way of saying blaze or fire in Japanese.


	3. Enter: Training...

_Hot chocolate or black coffee... Oz?_

**Hot chocolate.**

_Hot chocolate it is._

And that ended up being what was with Oscar's breakfast that morning. 

_" You'd think I was crazy if I told you. "_

_" You'd be surprised the things I've seen in life. I once got carried off by a Grimm, and one time I fell from an entire Kingdom and into a city. Once I got possessed and fought some buff guy. And I modeled my weapon after said possession guy and buff guy. And I once saw an entire Leviathan turned into stone. And once I saw a woman who could change into anything. And then I saw a flying whale-- "_

_" Your talking out your rear. "_

_" I said you'd be surprised. "_

And that had been from the defense of Beacon when-- 

" Ne... Mister... Pi... Mister Pine... Mist... Pin... Mister Pine! " 

" Gah! What? I'm awake! " 

The entire class broke into laughs at Oscar's outburst. 

" It's your turn to star sparring. Get down here or your getting an F. " Goodwitch deadpanned, looking over her clipboard. 

Oscar got down there with the speed of a man who hadn't drank water in 60 years, and just found a spring. 

" And this is our Leader. I'm utterly charmed. " 

Hinote elbowed him. " Hey hey, silence Whitley. We wanna see this! " 

Carmela grinned. " Yeah! Shut up Whitley! " 

" Excuse me-?! " 

Goodwitch groaned. " If all three of you would like detention, I do ask you keep talking. If not, be quiet. " 

" Oscar Pine, Rusty Blue, are you both ready? " 

" Yep. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Then... " 

" 3... " 

" 2... " 

" 1... " 

" Begin! "

Oscar then took what he called: "The Yang, Nora, Elm Approach." 

Or, in simple terms: brute strength. 

The way this approach worked? 

Oscar firmly placed his feet on the ground and brought The Long Memory into a defensive position, his head high and shoulders pressed back. 

Alright, so his enemy had a mace... And it seemed to have a air Dust crystal... Alright, not to difficult. 

" You sure you don't wanna back out? You look a frail to try being a Huntsman. " Rusty mocked, smirking as he cockily approached Oscar. 

Oscar nodded. " You'd be surprised. " 

At that, Rusty rushed at Oscar, taking a wild swing from the right. 

He was to sloppy though. So Oscar simply spun around the strike, and managed to jab Rusty in the face, knocking him back. 

Oscar, having learned his lesson about chances the first time he met Neo, moved back a few steps, and got back into a fighting stance. 

Head up, feet shoulder-width, aaaaaaaaaaaaannnndddd, try to make it look like your not totally off your game for getting an hour of sleep.

Yeah, that also happened. 

But Oscar wasn't exactly allowed to rest his eyes when a mace almost came down on his head, if not for the voice contained in it. 

**Oscar.**

Said boy quickly snapped out of it, just in time to duck and headbutt Rusty in the chin, knocking the mace from the much taller boys hand. He stumbled back a few steps, which Oscar took to his advantage, quickly crossing to the other boy, sweeping his feet, landing a foot to his ribs, and a jab from The Long Memory right in the chest. 

_Beep._

At that, the room lightened and Oscar looked to the holograms with he and Rusty on them.

Rusty's was in the clear red now, which meant the match was done.

Oscars on the other hand was completely green, with even despite how many hits he took, it barely changing a bit from when the match started. 

Oscar woke up to the sound of their dorm room door -- boy that's a tongue twister say it five times fast -- creakily closing.

Now, stuffed in his orange blanket, black tank top and green boxers, he really shouldn't have chosen to follow his missing teammate, being Whitley Schnee. 

But living with _Yang_ and _Jaune_ of all people, for 3 years on end, kinda killed anyone's self-restraint.

 _Where is he going?_ Oscar idly wondered, following his teammate without the Schnee's knowledge. _I swear to the Brothers if he's just getting a midnight snack, and wants to use Regenbogen as a butter knife..._

Oscar would be proven wrong though, as they passed the dinning hall, the statue of Team STRQ, the statue of Amber, and statue of the old White Fang symbol, you know the less violent one. 

Without red claw marks and an evil wolf face, instead the peaceful white one with no claws and a calmer face.

Red meant the war, the white meant the peace. 

Every Academy had one, once they'd all been rebuilt of course. 

Atlas also had a statue of Ironwood, Clover, Winter, and Fria. And down in Mantle there was one of the Happy Huntresses, at the bottom the names of all those Tyrian slaughtered to frame Ironwood, and the ones to frame Penny. Again. 

In Haven, they had one of Lionheart. In the Vault beneath it, which just to tell you is one of the still hidden things about the truth of the world, there is one of Vernal, its words stating her bravery despite walking across a wrong path. Saying she was the long lost Spring Maiden tugged anyone who wanted her on their side, to paint a target across her back. 

At Shade, there was one of May, Brawnz, Roy, and Rumple. 

No matter what though, under any statue, there is the names of the brave students who died at the Fall of Beacon, the Fall of Shade, or the Defense of Beacon. In Atlas, the names of students who also died during the Fall of Atlas. 

But upon the Island Of Vytal, stands a statue held with more honor than most. 

The people that stand atop it being RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, STRQ, The Happy Huntress, the Ace-Ops, Lionheart, Ironwood, Ozpin, Theodore, Emerald, Mercury, Hazel, Glynda, Winter, Rumple, Penny, and Oscar himself. 

It's a circle, with them all rising their fists high up in victory, with their heads held up even higher with pride. 

Ozpin's stands exactly right on Oscar's right side, his other hand gently placed on his left shoulder. Unlike everyone elses other hands, who are either fists, open palms, or thumbs-ups. 

In the middle of the cirlce statue stands carvings of each of their Emblems directly behind them. 

At the very center lies the symbol of the Vytal Festival Tournament. 

You wanna know the name of that statue on the Island Of Vytal? 

**_Unity._ **

Oscar's thoughts were broken when for the love of Brothers, _finally_ , Whitley arrived at his destination.

The training hall. 

Now is when he finally realized he couldn't go through the door, or Whitley would notice. 

" I should've thought of this earlier... " Oscar groaned to himself, seeing as he was alone, taking his orange blanket off his shoulders and tying around him like a cape. 

Then he channeled a little bit of extra Aura into the soles of his feet and jumped up to an open window. He lazily managed to swing himself up inside, where he found himself up in the rafters, having to carefully balance on one of the wood planks. 

What he sees next is both funny and amazingly concerning. 

Whitley gets off his black blazer, light blue vest and then Oscar really sees it: Whitley is a twig with no muscle whatsoever. Even with his shirt still on, all it takes is the short sleeves for Oscar to make that deduction by his rooster leg arms. 

And then Oscar really finds the point in this late night training about half an hour later.

Whitley, isn't that talented. 

Sure, he's very skilled, but not talented. 

He's sloppy, wastes movements, his stance is too wide, his elbows too pointed out, and he overstretches each of his slashes. 

Now, Oscar's seen Winter and Weiss fight, and while the styles are similar to Whitley: They have some very key differences. 

For one, Whitley uses two hands instead of one. 

For two, he spins. 

For three, he's oddly still, and doesn't move much. 

And for, well, four, he doesn't use direct jabs and stabs.

And definitely for five, Oscar **really** wishes he **didn't** slip from the rafters, with only his blanket getting snagged on a nail to stop him. 

Doesn't stop him from screaming though. 

" Ah! " 

Whitley jumped at the sound, as his eyes immediately tried to find it's origin. 

Meanwhile, Oscar felt worse than when he got shot, fell thousands of feet, got hit by Qrow and Jaune, and the time Qrow and Yang tried to strangle him for seemingly flirting with Ruby. 

That last thing topping the other two. 

Then again, he actually had done it, but I digress. 

" Hi... " Oscar waved, feet dangling. 

Whitley stared, shocked in seemed, before turning and storming from the training room. 

How long had he been watching? Why couldn't he have noticed him? Did he really see how weak he was? 

" Wait! " Whitley heard called out from behind him, with a thump telling him Oscar had barely managed to jump out the window and hit the ground. 

He kept walking.

" Come on! " 

He still kept walking.

" Let me at least explain! " 

Whitley stopped.

" Thank you- " 

" Why did you follow me?! " Whitley snapped, turning around to face his now Leader. 

  
Oscar wishes he could just babble out the truth of: ' _Well, your sisters, one of which is now dead, told us all to protect you, and you're also in critical condition mother said the same. And all but one of my friends are all halfway around the globe, and the one that isn't I can't see. Oh and for a fun fact, Ruby, Jaune, Sun, Coco, Clover, Arslan, and Robyn all taught me what to do, so I wanna be a good Leader like them.'_

But he's not stupid enough to say that, because to contrary belief, Oscar _is_ good with people when he wants to be.

" Well it's kinda creepy when the door just creaks. " Instead, this was the lie Oscar chose. 

Whitley grit his teeth. " You followed me halfway across campus. " He snapped. 

" That's fair. " Oscar shrugged, aware of his garbage lying skills.

 _Sun_ and _Velvet,_ the most honest people in the world, lied better than whatever _that was._

Whitley looked down, and fiddled with a sleeve of his. 

" What did you see? " 

" That your a lot like Weiss. Like, your styles are similar and-- " 

The katana that just barely that had swiped across his nose wasn't helping something Weiss would do, though. 

But it didn't hurt. Not a bit, because in just a few seconds the cut had healed. Oscar had faced far worse anyway.

Like when Salem decided to torture him with Hazel... Qrow and Yang's death hold... Getting shot... Elm really underestimated how strong her fists were... Nora and Yang did to...That _one time_ Yatsu hadn't held back his strength for a punch. 

So Oscar didn't even flinch. He'd been taught with a trial by fire method. Enough right hooks from Yang's prosthetic taught anyone how to dodge and block, but Oscar didn't. 

Just stood.

He'd spent the last three years with lives being the cost of any action they didn't do right, so after Atlas, all of them had been forced to develop a quick moral compass and line of ethics. They couldn't waste a second in their decisions or someone could die. Many people already _had_ died. Maria, Pietro, Winter, Clover, Rumple, Nebula, Arslan, Robyn... _Qrow._

But he couldn't keep that line of depressing thoughts when a blade swung down again, and Oscar was forced to grab Whitley's wrist to shut him up.

" If you really want to fight, you might wanna use your Glyphs! " Oscar shouted, keeping Whitley from moving. 

The look of shock and then despair told Oscar what he needed to know.

"...You can, right? " 

Whitley blinked before his composure was brought back. " Of course! " He shouted, attempting and failing to yank his wrist back. 

But Oscar knew a liar when he saw one. When he heard one.

Hell, the biggest liar of all was in his own head with only his Semblance keeping it at bay. 

He knew enough liars to fill a room with them.

And he'd even have to be in that same room for reasons not related to Ozpin. He lied about serious stuff to. Ruby lied to Ironwood. Blake and Yang did, to. Weiss to her father. JNPR... CFVY... SSSNN... NDGO... ABRN... FNKI... They all lied somewhere. And it cost lives. 

So they didn't anymore. 

" Tell me the truth and I'll let you go. " 

Genuinely, Oscar couldn't bring himself to go through with what he implied, but... 

~~**Ḟ̴̡̧̢͉̠̯̖͍̦̫͓̫̜͉̈́̑̌̓͐̏̒͛u̸̞͉̬̿͑͛̑̎̐ḽ̸̠̪̹͠l̸̞̟̝̞̫̝̝̳͚̺͕͖̀̌̉̆̎͐͛͐̈́͐̕͠ ̵̗͇̺̰͈̳̟͉̈̈́̋̆͘͘ͅo̷̢̢͈̝̺̣̯̰̜̜̬̖͒f̷̢̜̩̫̜̈͂̄͗̑͂̓ ̵̡̛̱̺̯͓͎̭̥̠̯͕͕̞̌̿͂̆̍̏̀̊͘̕͘͘͘y̶̡̡̠̣͖̭̼͇̗̩͖̲͂̀̈̇̂̋͒̓͋͜͜͝ͅò̷͈̗͇̘̳͎͉̺͖̦́̎̈͊̈́ụ̸̧͈͖̜͚̟̲̼̈r̸̨̓̎͌̈́̾̃s̸̡̢̪̘͙͉̬̜̰ͅḛ̷̦̣̦̜̘̣͙̖̇͒̉̓̂͊̓͆͌̕ͅl̴̠͎̈́̉̇̕ͅf̷̧̧̧̡̠͖̗̯̳̥̠͍̖͍́͒͆̆͑͂̀̏̑̾̂ ̵̡̮̣̰̼̬̪͑̌̌̇̄͗͠ả̴̢̡̧͍̳͕̤̞̳̥̗̲̊̃̈́̍̾͘̕s̷̼̼͚͍̝͐̀͝͠ͅ ̶̨̨͎̟̗̫͉̩͕͖̼̣̺̤̽̓͘a̷̡̨̘͚̮̠̙͉͓̘͙̓l̷̢͚͖͚̑̍̕̕w̸̛̺͔͉͚̃̓̐̅̌͒̏̾̕͝ǎ̷̢̆̏̔͠y̴̳̺̰͍̯̠̠̖͉͚͇̱̻͎͑̈̈́͜s̴̡͎͇͉͉͍͎̰̪̺̜̊̄̃̽̏̎̓̃̾̂̈͘͝͝ ̴̤̐̀͐͑̌̐̈́̊̔͌̂͒̆͠O̴̻͌̔̆̈́̈́́̆͝z̸̡͖̝͖̗̩̮̳̩̹̿̓͘ͅm̴̡̢͇̳̣̖̟̠̮͉̺̝̍͆̂̓̈̓͐̔̈͘͘͜͝ͅã̵̦̫̥̰̩̄̄̉̌͐̃̆̓.̶̠͎̲̱͉̽̎̕̚ ̴̧̧̩̤̰͙͉̝͚̭̻̥̱͙͂͊͗̇** ~~

_What was_ that _?!_ Oscar pratically shouted to the voice in his head, letting go of Whitley and clutching his head with his left hand. 

**I don't know.**

_...Is it possible she-?_

**Only Ruby would know.**

_Fair point..._

T̷̨̢̡̖͔̳̘̜̻̯̮͍̮̖͖̠͕͇̻̳̥̙̬̬̭͉̯̖̙͓̯͔̱͖͚̥̭̞̞͕̭͕̘̗̺̲̊͒̏̓̌͆̋̈̀͐̆̀̈́͂̃͑̎̾̅̀͋͒̅̀̇̅̒̈́̓̊̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝h̵̢̛̖̭͙̖̠̮̹̿̄̆̎̇̍͂̈́̔̑͗̀̾̇̆̉̉́̐͋̒̄̔͋̓̆̇̏̆͌̚̕͠͝͝e̸̛͓̲͉͈̮̳͛̐̿̄͌̂͂͐̊̄̈́̎ŗ̸͎̹͙̖͇̯͍͍̻͔̣̫̰͎̓̊́̉͆̓̽̔̽͆̊̾̚͜͝ͅë̷̡̻͚͍̲̩͙͙̲̪͖̗̠̰̣̟̖̘̪̲̯̳̬͔̙̝̩͚̖̼̟̲̭̰̩̖́̑̍̀͒̅͜ ̷̛̩̰͙͂̾̓̎͌͊̑̒̏͐͐͌͌̾̌̃̅̑̅͂͗̈́̎̀̏̄̌̈́̅̊̕͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͠ͅy̴̧̡̢̢̡̮̖̰̪͉̫̩͖͍͕͔̰̞̝͔͉̗̱̞̥͖̥̭̦̝̬̦͙̟͍̹̋̎̀̂̂̍͑o̴̡̧̦̼͖͍̒̇̈̌͌̓̍̄͂͐̓̃͗͆̐̅̏̿̽̏̍̈̃̏̃̂͊̏̔̑͒̄͆͐̕͘̚͝͝͝͝ư̷̡̨̢̢̛̱͈̻̩̦̱̭̲͈͕̫̼͙̦̔̃͐̈́̉̒̈̉̎̅̍̓̏̑͛͊̇̒͂̽́͛͗̅̔̋̍̾͌͊͐̽̉̆́͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̧̨̰̫̹̹̼̲̳̺̤͔̗̺̬̼̹̳̗̮͔̠̠͇̠̙̝͆̈́̀͐̃͌̔̿̏̀͊ͅģ̶̨̨̲͇̦̥̳͎̯͎̻͕̤̠͇̮͎̣̪̲̮͖͓͖̮̥͎̳̦͉̫͎̟͔̺̋́͑̑͂͐͐̎̂̇̾̑͋̒̽̄͑͛̓͘͜ơ̸̡̨̨̢̧͔͕̜͚̫͈͎̮̗̻̬̖̩̦̬͍̜̭͔̤̠̲͈̱̙̩̱͚̣̤̘̼̏̄͆̐̅̏͊̓̀̆̐̓͌̆̌͂̓̈́̈́͊̓͂̉̀͐͂͛̈͋͊̑̅͐͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅ ̵̡̪͚̳̗̰͇͔̰̟̙͉̣͇̠̺͚̲̣̝̥͍̽̍̎̆̓ͅͅf̷̨̡͈̖̫̼̳͈̤̹̱̺͓̜̥̜͚̲̰̻͇̖̤̞͇͔̯̜̗̬̻͉̳̼̥̠́̅̉̈́̓͗̋̈͜͜͜͝ͅͅǫ̴̨̡͈̠̣̥͇̺̘̠̺̯̝̥̲͖͉̬͓̝̻̤͙̞̗̈́̔̐̑͊͗͋͊͑͂̃͒̏̏̑͑̔̍͗̏̚͘̕̕͝͝r̶̨̛͍̭̘̤̖̲͚̣̲̣̟̥͈̿͑̃̿͛͗̈̽̔̐́̔̈́̎̇͋̑̈̽̋̿̈͆̍̅̎͑̒̓̎̆́͒͌̓͘͘͘͜g̷̢̧̨̡̨̛̟͉͙̭̳̯̩̮͙̟̣̱̭̬̰͖̭̟̼̹͇̟͚̳̘̤̘̤̖̖̤͎̠̃̒͆͆͋̈́̚͘͜͜͜͝ȩ̶̢̧̯̜̠̰̥̩̳̠̝̮̝͙̮̟͈͓̦̹̺͇̹̦̥̹̙̤͙̭̩̗̹̱̲̘̮͕͖̝͔̉̑͌̓̓͐̅̊̈́͗͗̐̿̉̑͋̍͑͊͠ͅͅͅţ̷̧̢̛̠͈̱̯̘͔͕̲̦̙̼̫͓͉̰̖͖̲͓̏̉͑̓̆͒͌̊̍̄̍͑͛͘̕͝͝͠t̸̡̩̳̗̥̫͔̝̰̉͊̐̈̈́̒̽͂͐͆̇̏̇͆͐̾̈́̃͂̊̈́̀̈̅̕͝͝ȋ̴̧̲̰͔͉̮̬͈̜͕̫̦̘̹͎͍͎̱͍̘͚̋́̏̋̓͋̓̋͌̽͛͑̐͂͑̌̈̉̋͌̍̽́̍͑͛͋̓̍̅̓́͑̇̂͘̚̕̚͜n̵̨̢̡̨̧̡̗̩͙̳̮̙̥̟̰͔̬̳̻̦̣̝̜̪̘̺͓͈̪͚̺̭̟̙̰̺̯̫̯͎̾̉͂̒̒̋̈́͆̓̆̑͋̔͐͛̐̊́̿̋͊̅͂̐̓̍̈́͝͠͝g̵̛̤̮̯̗̰̱̼͕̭̤͍̟̠͖͇̗̺̪̖̪̭̲̝̯͓̼̦͑͒͋͐͊̉̌̒ ̴̡̛̗͕̲͈̦̯̮̝̦͚̂̇̑̊̓͆̿̇̊̇̅̈͆̃̇̒̅̕̚͜͝m̵̧̢̮̳͈̭̳̥͉̫̠̹̳̗̤̦͙͇̐́̃́̒͗͊͊̊͗̋̚͝ę̷̛̲͍̺͉̬͖̦̘͚̩̭͇͉̱͔̭̬̞̥̬̹͗̏͑̅͋̄̃̌͆̓̀̇̏́͛́͑̎͌͋͊̂̕̚̕̕ ̵̙͗͗͑̔̑͋̿̀̍͋̾͐̋̽̐͑̉̈́̈́͛͗͜͝a̷̛̛͙͈̰̲̮̰͚̙̳̙͕̮͙̲̩͕̾̒̔̿͌̐͋́͌̈́͆̃̌̑͒́̈̈́͗̂̍͂̾́͂̓̅̇̚͜͜͜g̵̡̡̛̙̲̪̼̠̙̯̜̹̙͈̜̭̗̪͕̩̺͎̮̘̮̟͚̟͖͇͊̎͆̽͘͠ͅͅa̷̢̨̨̛̙̣̻̪͇̪͕̲̲͉̜̰̣͍͚̗̪̱͈͍̞͓͖̜̾́̔̒̾͌̿͂͋̈́͋̃̀̈̿͐̔̔͌͊͘͠į̸͉͖̲̳̟̦̟̤̮͇̯͍͔͓͚̅͂͜ͅn̷̢̪͚̞̹͍̹̖͓͇̤͈͖͆̾͆̂̈́̌̋̔͒͒͋̚̕ͅ

* * *

Elsewhere in the City of Mantle, Ruby blinked in confusion. 

* * *

In even odder places, upon the Island of Patch to be specific, the powers of the Spring Maiden flickered for a moment. 

* * *

In places you couldn't expect it to get weirder, at the Atlas Military Base in Argus, the Sword of Destruction's power briefly flowed through Jaune in ways it hadn't since the Defense of Beacon. 

* * *

But back at Beacon Academy, Whitley and Oscar stumbled into the dorm room, Oscar covered in ash, and Whitley a black eye. 

" Ah, so you came back. " Hinote commented, burrowing into his pillow. 

" Something like that. " Oscar groaned, flopping onto his bed.

" Please do not associate me with him. " Whitley said, hopping onto his own bed. 

" Nice of you to tell us you were leaving. " Carmela sighed, head tucked beneath her pillow. 

Hinote snorted. " She woke up and was so terrified she shot like a cannonball to wake me up and say you were both gone. " 

" Shut it, Hino. " 

" Meh. " The boy stuck his tongue out even if the girl of the Team couldn't see it from under her pillow. 

" Scare me like that again and I'll shoot you both. " Carmela groaned, rolling over to face the wall instead of the boys. 

Oscar laughed like he'd just heard the funniest joke ever. And to some extent, he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google translate, Regenbogen means rainbow in German which is now the name of Whitley's katana.
> 
> This starts as a chapter for development of Oscar and Whitley's characters as teammates, in a purposely similar manner to Weiss and Ruby. But it ends with an odd sense of unease. 
> 
> And yes, you read that right, Yang is the Spring Maiden. By the time of this fanfic, she has been for some time actually. And also yes, Jaune just carries around the Sword of Destruction at all times instead of his great-grandfathers Corcea Mors.


End file.
